A motor vehicle typically has a suspension cradle for mounting various components such as a stabilizer bar, engine mount and steering gear. In the past the suspension cradle has been bolted or otherwise secured directly to the vehicle frame. This form of attachment has been difficult to reach with existing tools, has been expensive and heavy, and has lacked sufficient stiffness to prevent vibration and noise. What is needed is an attachment system which can be accessed easily with existing tools, provides a stiffer attachment to avoid the development of vibration and noise, and has the advantage of reducing cost and weight.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is provided for attaching a transverse suspension cradle to a vehicle body having a tower rigidly secured to each of the two ends of the cradle and in turn bolted or otherwise rigidly secured to the frame of the vehicle. Each tower is in the form of a vertical hollow body having a pair of vertically spaced flanges with an attaching bolt extending through aligned apertures in the flanges and secured by nuts to the frame of the vehicle. The spaced flanges provide a stiff double-shear attachment which is very rigid and forms a strong enough joint to eliminate or at least substantially reduce vibration and noise.
Preferably each tower is made of two tower parts, each generally of channel form and facing one another to form a hollow body. One of the flanges through which the bolt extends is formed integrally with one of the tower parts and the other flange is formed integrally with the other tower part. The bolt extends through a pocket in one of the tower parts, where it is positioned for easy access by an attaching tool.
In order to prevent the collapse of the two spaced apart flanges when the bolt is tightened, a spacer is provided between the two flanges. The spacer is in the form of a tube sleeved on the bolt. The tube is preferably unattached and free floating to align with the apertures. The tower body preferably has a third apertured flange through which the tube extends to prevent the tube from falling out during assembly and installation.
One object of this invention is to provide apparatus for attaching a transverse suspension cradle to a vehicle body which has a double-shear attachment providing a stiffer joint, thereby reducing, if not altogether eliminating, vibration and noise.
Another object is to provide an attachment system which is formed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and can be made with minimum cost and weight.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.